1. Field of the Invention
The invention relates to a scanner, more particularly to a scanner to be connected to an electronic device without requiring a connecting cable or a wire
2. Description of the Related Art
A conventional scanner includes a housing and a scan unit disposed in the housing. The housing has a paper inlet and a paper outlet at opposite sides thereof. The scan unit includes a scan module, a control module coupled electrically to the scan module, and a memory coupled electrically to the control module.
During use, a sheet of to-be-scanned paper enters the scanner through the paper inlet so as to pass through the scan module for conducting an image scan, and exits the scanner through the paper outlet after the image scan is complete. Image data generated as a result of the image scan is stored in the memory, and can be accessed by a computing device coupled electrically to the scanner.
However, the conventional scanner can only be connected to a computing device via a connecting cable or a wire.